Landsickness
by tomiie
Summary: Being a pirate has always been good to Inuyasha. With his new treasure, he has decided to return to where his hidden stash is. But past promises, may be more than he can handle. With the lovely Kagome he might be in trouble for keeping up his status.


"Inuyasha! The next time I'll see you your dead! I'll get my revenge!" Naraku yelled, from the small island on his stomach. Inuyasha nonchantly stared in his ragged clothles as he held onto the larger boats mast. "One day Inuyasha I'll get revenge!"

"Maybe one day but as I see it, today is not that day!" He chuckled as he surveyed his surroundings. He had easily left Naraku behind in open water. There was almost no chance of him being able to escape. Luckily for him their ship was salvagable, Naraku couldn't touch him. The last attack from a royal carrier ship Naraku had been severely burned. But not long beforehand he had no only tried to screw Inuyasha over but had killed a woman that carried the gem. Thankfully the gem's alright. In between his forefinger and thumb was a the spherical shape that made everything worth wild with this he could start over again. A wierd thought dawned on him that maybe he might turn respectible and get himself a wife.

Like that's ever gonna happen...

After many strainuous days in the sun he was able to find a port and dock. He couldn't wait to get rid of the useless craft he had now. A inn that was right along the boardwalk was Inuyasha's first stop. Food. As simple as that. He always thought with his stomach or how far would he move ahead in positions in his career. He led a very special career that of piracy. And he did whatever he wanted and took whatever he wanted. As simple as that. Life hadn't exactly thrown him a fair bit in the beagaining. With his silver blonde hair he stood out in the sun, also as a disadvantage in the night. His eyes were captivating and a rich amber, people who knew him swore that all the gold he stole was kept in his eyes. For he never carried any large sums of gold with him.

Although what people gave him most grief for was his ears they were too far back on top of his skull, as well as triangular. Exactly like dog ears. Since he was as strong as a demon he didn't grief for long well at least not from the living. Inuyasha held a powerful blunt sword that he could stick through someone in a heart beat. He smiled at the thought that Naraku was probably dead by now. As he neared the Inn what was visibly seen in front was a small talisman's stand right next to the door. It had a sign saying that the fortunes were never wrong. A old man tried pawning off fortunes to corpulent men that wanted nothing to do with him.

"You will be in trouble without this talisman! You'll fall on your face." The old man scuffed.

"Go to hell you old fart!" A drunken man swayed side to side as went down the walk. He crashed into Inuyasha, and cursed before he fell flat onto his face. Inuyasha gave the man credit for being right. He pulled up him britches.

"Sir would you want your fortune told for a price of course." The old man tried to get Inuyasha to come to the booth.

"Grandpa!"

"Not now Souta"

"But I'm hungry." The small boy whined.

"Go talk to your sister!" After the boy left the old man's eyes went straight back to Inuyasha.

"Eh..." He muttered he had always had a soft spot for the woman, children, and the elderly. They seemed desperate otherwise they probably wouldn't try to stop a ragged, dog eared, guy with a small purse.

"Your hand please," Inuyasha gave it to him as the man proceeded to tell him his fortune,"Oh my boy! You are going to met a woman today that will change your life, unless you do something she will be out of your life forever."

"Sure. Sure." Always the same with psychics."Thanks." He grumbled and gave the man two extra shillings. With only three shillings left, he could buy a meal, a pint, and a bed. Or maybe today he'd sleep outside sitting up...again.

tomiie789: I decided to try my hand at writing a pirate story with Inuyasha. Any imput would be appreciate.


End file.
